Jackos grotto destroyed
Snap was really excited as he dragged Jacko to his grotto “so are you gonna tell me what is this surprise you are gonna tell me?” asked Jacko as Snap grinned “oh you will love it” he said as he Jacko walked up to the rock and pulled it aside and the two entered the grotto “Well hear it is” he said as Jacko sawed two items in the center of his grotto and gasped, it was Bellas Spyglass and crown “you really…*looks at the spy glass and crown and then at Snap* you got these for me?” he said as Snap nodded and grinned as he hugged Snap “you are amazing Snap” he said as Snap blushed “awe thanks Jacko” he said as Jacko placed him down and looked at the two items and grinned and started to touch them starting with the spy glass “amazing how did you get these two items?” asked Jacko as he looked through the spyglass. “that’s easy I stole some gillweed from Kataras room and swam to where Bellas ship sank and got those items” said Snap as Jacko grinned and picked up the Crown and looked at how beautiful it was “amazing” he said as he turned to face Snap, but was surprised to see his brother “Jack!” he yelled as Jack emerged from the shadows looking a rare form of angery, as Snap noticed and hid behind a rock in fear “Snap Leave” he commanded not taking his eyes off of Jacko, which Snap did and went to the enterance as he sawed Cedric and Wing looking really guilty “Guys” he started as Wing looked away. Back with Jack and Jacko, Jack moved close to his brother as Jacko held the spyglass tighter in his hand feeling lucky he hid the hairpin in his suit pocket “I considered myself a reasonable monster, I set rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!” he yelled as Jacko nervously looked at his brother practically tipping his hat as he stepped back “Brother, I-“he started “Is it true?” Jack Inturupted as he circled his brother “that you saved a human from drowning?” he said as Jacko raised his hat as he looked at his brother knowing that Cedric ratted him out “Jack please I had to-“started Jacko before Jack raised a hand “Jacko contact with the human world and Spookywoods is forbidden! You know that and everyone knows that!” he said as Jacko got close to his brother trying to reason with him “Brother please, she would have died!” “good then one less human to worry about!” said Jack as Jacko got mad and narrowed her eyes at him “You don’t even know her!” he yelled as Jack looked at him angery “Know her! I don’t have to know her! They are all the same! *Grabs Jackos arm* just like those spinless, savage barbarbaric monsters who took your parents from you, Sally from me and abandoned Wing to the rouge monsters of the Woods! Incapable feeling or-“he started as Jacko got free from Jacks grip “BROTHER I LOVE HER!” he yelled as he quickly covered his mouth and backed off, relizing what he said in shock as Cedric, Snap and Wing gasped but covered eachother’s mouths as well as Jack gasped at what Jacko said and then got madder and clenched the Hallows scythe and went up to Jacko and grabbed the spy glass from out of his hand as he begain to sing. Jack: This is where you belong! For once, just listen will you? That savage brute will kill you in the word out there “She’s not what you think Brother Please…” Jacko pleaded as Jack held the spyglass out of his reach Don’t try that old song! I’ll have you grounded till next year! '''(place’s a hand under Jackos chin to pull him up to eye contact) '''Am I clear? don’t go near that world out there Jacko took a step back from Jack “I’m not a child anymore! I should be with whoever I choose!” Jacko cried out as Jack got mad “have you lost your senses compleately?! She’s a human and you are a monster!” he said as Jacko clenched is fists and looked at Jack “I don’t care about that it dosent matter if I am one” he said as Jack scowled and tossed the spyglass aside “I have done everything I could to keep you safe and away from that wreched human world, yet you continue to disobey me!” he yelled as he pointed at the pumpkin vampire “So help me Jacko, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way *grabs the Hallows scythe off his back* so be it” he said as he raised the scythe up high, he knew the time had come for desperate mesures. Jack: I am still the king here-my word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw And push, my brother, has come to shove! I’ll make you obey til you do what I say I don’t care come what may! But I’ll keep you away From that cruel cold, vile, world Out there! Jack then swiped the scythe sending energy bolts all over, destroying all the objects inside the grotto as Jacko watched in horror as all his tresures that he spent years collecting were being destroyed in front of his eyes “Brother Stop! STOP IT!” he yelled as he tried to grab the scythe, but was quick to relize he left the spyglass and crown un-guarded as Jack glared at them and raised the scythe and aimed at the two objects “JACK DON’T!” he yelled as the bolt struck the items were obliterated to pieces. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:GenderSwap Parodies